Tanya Amasova
Tanya Amasova is one of the main character's in the hot Dude universe and is Hot Dude's love interest. She is known to act as a damzel in distress early in the series but has since increased her fighting prowess and has even made a respectable stand again Fart Dude, known to have the strength to hurl cars. A source of comic relief in the series comes from the characters using her because of her looks in certain situations which makes her angry but accepts her task as she is 'the babe' of the group. Biography Early Childhood Tanya was born in St. Petersburg Russia on March 2nd, 1992. Due to declining communist sympathies, her parents moved to Canada in 1995 to avoid reprisal. High School She has since intergrated nicely into common society based partly of her attractiveness which makes men do what she pleases. Although, she was, at one time, being targetted by bullies because of her glasses and braces on her face but moved on to more attractive clothing afterwards to make herself feel better. This included skirts, dresses and High Heels. It is also worth noting that by this time, she had discovered that an injury involving walking on nails and the corrective surgery occuring afterwards gave her the ability to walk in heels without pain as the nerves in her feet were cut out. Eventually, the glasses and braces would come off but she continued to capitalize on her new self esteem. Her new situation also provoked the tightnit school dress code enforcement patrol to classify her clothing as provocative but raising her self esteem in the process and giving her a love of provocative clothing. At her grade 8 graduation, she was voted 'most likely to break your heart' by a student poll. This was also the time when she started her first boyfriend, Ralph. This started a long trend that would see Tanya having many boyfriends and having the relationships ending dramatically when the boyfriend would either 'try to improve his game' (get a cell phone number), enter promiscuous activity with other women, abuse her trust, use her reputation to gain popularity or have access to her sexuality. The shortest relationship she had was with Riley which did not last overnight. The longest relationship was with Josh at over two months before she started dating Vincent. In april of 2007, the recently expelled Vincent Briggs switched from All Saints Catholic High School to Sacred Heart Catholic High School and was immediately struck by Tanya. This and the ensueing conflict between Rape Dude were Hot Dude had to save Tanya from his clutches, but revealing his identity to Tanya accidently in the process started a romantic relationship between the two. On their first date, they were assaulted by the villain Zit Face. Afterwards, she used her tutoring skills to help Vincent pass grade 9 as she is intelligent and competent in math. Due to her father's controlling nature, he promised Vincent and Tanya 2000 dollars each if they get past high school without having sex. This, unfortunately, forces them to educate themselves on the matter (particularily reading the Karma Sutra) and stocking up on supplies which in turn, effectively transforms them into sex addicts. Personality Tanya's favorite band is Nine Inch Nails, which goes into conflict against her boyfriend's favortie band, Marilyn Manson. She states many times in the series that her favorite song of all time is 'Closer' by the group. She enjoys the song to such an extreme extent that when Sweet 16 broke into the mainstream, she decided to buy the bass guitar used in the chorus of the song. Her favorite television series is Doctor Who and care share her enjoyment with Vincent whose favorite show is also Doctor Who. Due to driving her 'pimped' 2006 Honda civic, Rumble Bee, (modified courtesy of Master Dwezel), she becomes and avid fan of motorsport and a skilled street driver. Tanya's personality colour is mostly orange according to the personality quiz and the colour arrangement system. This translates to an energetic attitude emphasizing power and strength. This also means that she likes to win, both in hockey and in video games which she is proficient in both. Family Immediate Family *Alexandr Amasova: Tanya's father and ex-communist party member. He is currently working for the ministry of defense. *Petrova Amasova: Tanya's mother. She works as a mathematician. *Alexei Amasova: Tanya's older brother, Alexei is her senior by 2 years. He founded the band 'King of Worms' and taught her how to play bass which would eventually come in handy when she filled in for the bassist in her brother's band and when she help found her own band, Sweet 16. *Anastasia Amasova: Tanya's younger sister by 3 years, Tanya's relationship with her sister is strained at best by her spoilled attitude. This leads to many conflicts between the two. Extended Family *Natasha Amasova: Tanya spoilled rich cousing that currently lives in England. Character Analysis Tanya is commonly regarded as an balancer to Vincent's mood and spazzmodic behavior. As a result, she can be seen as the force that saved his life from inevitable shake ups from the police and other authorities. Early on in the series, not long after she was introduced, it was revealed that she was the most wanted girl in the school due to her sexual attractiveness. This did not escape the eyes of Vincent and Simon and Vincent would later have a crush on Tanya. The source of her attractiveness has been a statement more or less from the author regarding female attractiveness in general. "I wanted to make Tanya more of a realistic beauty rather than an impossible one. The reason for that is to attack the annorexia trend. For example, Tanya's body is exotic not because she has washboard abs and the tightest butt in town but because of her realistic belly line and her shapely behind. This, again is coupled to her double D breast, which would be impossible to develop to their size had she had an eating disorder. Point is, exoticness is something special that you bring to sex. Anyone can pull off anorexia but to pull off genuine sex appeal requires you to try something different and unique." See Also *DVComics at http://vig220.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters